


Scratching an Itch

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack had thought sex on the dock a brilliant idea at the time." Language, graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> S9 A very happy birthday to the ever lovely Jenn. Have some self-indulgent porn.

"Next time we do that, Carter, you get on top." Jack had thought sex on the dock a brilliant idea at the time. And it had been; half clothed in their hurry, slow and a little rough, and Carter squirming under him, hands pinned behind her back, begging, _pleading_ that he just "fucking let me come, Jack!" would fuel many a solo session once vacation was over and they went another three months without more than the occasional hurried bout of phone sex.

That is, if he ever manage to think about it without remembering this part.

The warm exhale of Carter's laughter skimmed across the back of his thigh and his ass, which under normal circumstances would have been kind of hot. Now, it just made him itch.

"How fast is that stuff supposed to work?" Jack twisted up onto his elbows, craning his neck to see over his shoulder. The soft press of Carter's fingertips continued to march across his skin, leaving big pink calamine lotion polka dots in their wake from his lower back down to the middle of his thighs. Fucking mosquitoes. He slumped back down and pulled the pillow over his head.

"It's going to take a few minutes, Jack." She patted his shoulder - thank God he'd left his shirt on. "Tomorrow I'll go into town and pick up something better."

"Like, right away tomorrow, right?" Jack refrained from kicking his feet in frustration, just barely. Every time he reached back to scratch she slapped his hand away. "This is not fair."

"Well," and Jack was pretty sure if he looked at her, she'd be trying not to smile, "I enjoyed it, if that helps."

"No, it really doesn't, thank you very much, and why aren't you figuring out a better way to fix this?"

Carter scratched gently at the back of his neck. "Well, I could go break into the pharmacy, but if I get caught I'm telling them exactly why. In detail."

"Some girlfriend you are." Jack wriggled, hoping she'd get the hint and work her way down where the gesture would do some good. "Can't you just cook something up? Call Daniel and find out some herbs or crap that you can go pick and make a poultice or something?"

"I don't know what else to do right now, Jack." Her sympathy was almost worse than the itch.

"Then distract me. _Anything_."

After a pause, Jack heard her cap the bottle of lotion. He peeked out from under the pillow to see her stretching over to the nightstand. She was naked expect for the pair of his black boxer briefs she'd stolen that morning; her hips and the curve of her ass filled them out nicely, and they were still damp between her legs; when he'd skimmed a hand down into her jeans and fingered her earlier that night she'd been soaking wet, slippery and hot against his fingers-

A sharp, unpleasant prickling flared in a wave across his hip, washing out the pleasant memory, and Jack sighed, counting the evening pretty much a total loss.

The bed creaked as Carter sat back, giving him a flash of breast and nipples before vanished from his line of sight. She rubbed soothingly up the length of his spine before dragging her fingers back down, zigzagging through the minefield of welts scattered over his lower back and ass.

"Not funny, Carter."

"Sorry," she said, and Jack almost called bullshit, because he heard that shit-eating grin, but suddenly she was cupping his ballsac, working down from his perineum with the pad of her thumb in a slow, steady caress.

"Uh, Carter, I'm not-"

"Shut up. I'm distracting you." She clambered between his legs, nudging his knees apart. "Trust me." The fingers of her free hand eased along the crack of his ass, dragging something wet and cold along until she stopped, a finger pressed up right against the pucker of his anus. Jack groaned into the flannel sheets as she said, "Distracted?"

"Getting there." His dick certainly was, already half hard at just that slight touch, and when she started to massage, a gentle circling pressure down and-

"Jesus fuck!" Jack bounced up, pillow tumbling to the floor as the tip of her finger slid inside.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Just tell me you're not using the calamine lotion." The thought of shitting cotton candy pink blunted the pleasant buzz now crawling up his spine, and Jack hoped to salvage some small part of his enjoyment and his dignity from the evening.

"No, just lube." She kept up the slow drag of her thumb along his sac as she drew the tip of her finger out, and pushed back in, slow and steady, a little deeper each time. "You good?"

More cool wetness slid down his ass, and Carter abandoned his sac to slick the excess lube along his dick, covering his hand with hers as she pressed a second finger inside him. When he started bucking up against her hand she fucked him hard, fingertips dragging across the sweet spot on every upstroke. Jack let her thrusts guide his as he pumped into their entwined grip, exhaling "Fuck," "Carter," "Sam," and "Like that" with every breath.

When she pushed in the tip of a third finger he sucked in a ragged gasp, and with a few more wild thrusts, came hard. She squeezed the hand around his dick as he shuddered through it, and he barely felt her ease out of him.

She was back with a warm washcloth before he realized she'd left. "Sorry," Carter said as she wiped away the sticky mess of lube and semen. "I'll have to reapply most of the calamine lotion."

"S'okay." Jack groped over the edge of the bed for his pillow before giving up and stealing hers. He rolled onto his side and hooked a finger into the waistband of her underwear to pull her down against him. "Not really noticing right now," he murmured against her mouth as he kissed her, open and deep and damn, sex on the dock was the best idea he'd ever had.

 


End file.
